darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Hunter
The Forest Hunter covenant is a PvP-oriented covenant in Dark Souls. Forest hunters defend the Darkroot Garden from invaders. Requirements The player must not have attacked Alvina. In order to open the door leading to Alvina, players must obtain the Crest of Artorias. It is sold by Andre of Astora in Undead Parish. It is also possible to reach the covenant without opening the door, but the alternative route takes significantly more time to traverse and has far more enemies in the way. How to join #Reach Alvina at the Darkroot Garden, who stands just before the bridge linking to the ruined structure. #Accept covenant (choose "YES" for the 2 questions) Summoning and rank Upon joining, Alvina will give the player a Cat Covenant Ring, which, when worn, will allow the player to be summoned as a blue Phantom into the world of another player traversing Darkroot Wood in human form. This holds true even while Forest Hunters are hollowed. Alvina will award items to the player following victories, listed below: For each successful defeat of a forest invader one of the below items is gifted to the player, as well as being a victory closer to the next rank. Members The various nameless members of the covenant will be hostile until joining, but will no longer pursue the player once he or she initiates dialogue with Alvina. *Shiva of the East - appears after joining *Shiva's Bodyguard - appears after joining *Forest Hunter Sorcerer (respawns) *Forest Hunter Cleric (respawns) *Forest Hunter Bandit (respawns) *Forest Hunter Thief - wears Ring of Fog (respawns) *Forest Hunter Archer - wears Ring of Fog and drops Black Bow of Pharis and Pharis's Hat (does not respawn) *Forest Hunter Knight x2 - wears Ring of Fog (does not respawn) Notes *Requesting absolution from Oswald of Carim will re-enable the player to join if they have previously attacked Alvina. *The Cat Covenant Ring functions similarly to the Red Sign Soapstone, where those using the ring can invade anyone above their level and anyone below who is within (-10) - 10% of the covenant player's level). *Killing hostile creatures in the area does not affect covenant status. However attacking Alvina, or any of the NPC Hunters, counts as a betrayal and thus expels the player from the covenant. *If the player is unhollowed and attacks Alvina, it may cause a Dark Spirit to spawn. Even though the phantom is a forest hunter, he or she will appear as a red phantom, which also means that the invading player will lose their souls and humanity upon defeat, and drop a bloodstain. *Sif does not have to be alive to invade with the Cat Covenant Ring. However, Sif must be alive for the player to be invaded by a Forest Hunter. *The Cat Covenant Ring may be removed without penalty after the initial "Invading another world" message shows. This will allow players to use both of their ring slots when invading as a Forest Hunter. *The area used for invasions by this covenant is a popular PvP battleground. Most players fought here will probably be waiting for invaders rather than progressing through the level normally. They will often bring one or more white phantoms with them, and are usually experienced in PvP, so victory may be difficult to achieve. *Although it is impossible to rank up in this covenant if one is playing offline, the only unique reward (Shiva's merchandise) is available regardless of rank. Additionally, the Ring of Fog may be acquired by trading a Skull Lantern with Snuggly the Crow. Achievements/Trophies Category:Covenants